For Nakama
by Aisowarai
Summary: Pertemanan antara si buta dan si berhasil? Lika-liku,kesetiakawanan mewarnai perjalanan mereka…. "Ne..aku ingin melihat sahabatku ini…"


**FOR NAKAMA**

 **``Fairy Tail milik Hiro milik Author,Lucy udah nikah ama Natsu :v``**

 **By:Aisowarai**

 **WARNING:AU,Typo,Gaje delele**

* * *

 **Summary:Pertemanan antara si buta dan si berhasil?  
Lika-liku,kesetiakawanan mewarnai perjalanan mereka….**

 **"** **Ne..aku ingin melihat sahabatku ini…"**

* * *

Natsu kecil berlari-lari ke halaman rumahnya ketika mendengar suara mobil  
"wah,,ibu!kita punya tetangga baru"teriak Natsu kecil bahagia begitu melihat mobil box bermuatan barang yang parkir di rumah kosong sebelah Natsu,Grandine keluar begitu mendengar anaknya yang berumur 5 tahun itu berteriak.

"wah,kita ada tetangga baru,ibu mau ke dapur dulu masak kue untuk tetangga baru kita sama-sama kesana ya." Kata sang ibu sambil berlalu ke dapur. Satu jam kemudian,mobil box dan petugas tadi semua barang di rumah itu sudah diangkut dan tinggal ditempati kecil menoleh sembari melihat ke arah mobil yang baru berhenti di depan rumah tadi.

Natsu melihat seorang ibu dan bapak keluar dari pintu melihat seorang wanita berpakaian seperti pembantu umumnya keluar tergesa-gesa dari itu membuka pintu mobil yang berseberangan.  
"wah?teman?"lirih Natsu kecil sambil menatap siapa yang berambut pirang yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya.  
Tapi,tunggu itu mengulurkan tongkat kepada gadis kecil itu.  
"buta?"lirih Natsu mata karamel gadis itu begitu cemerlang.  
Natsu kecil pun berlari kearah keluarga tadi

"hay tante,hay om" sapa Natsu kecil ceria.

"hay juga"jawab Jude dengan senyum.

"hay juga anak siapa?"Tanya Layla dengan senyum juga.

"nama saya Natsu dragneel,tante" jawab Natsu kecil sopan.

"dan hallo"sapa Natsu kepada gadis kecil itu sambil meraih tangannya dengan senyum.

"Hallo juga''balas sang gadis kecil itu.

"namaku Natsu" lanjut Natsu kecil.

"aku Lucy" senyum manisnya Lucy memperkenalkan diri.

Di tengah kehangatan dua bersahabat baru tadi,datang Grandine dengan membawa sekotak kue."kami punya tetangga baru"sapa Grandine sembari barsalaman dengan ayah dan ibu mereka bertiga pun berlalu kedalam rumah Lucy. Natsu dengan sigap meraih tangan Lucy dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi teras rumah.

"aku sekolah di banyak yang baik,yang jahat juga ada"celoteh Natsu dengan suara khas anak-anaknya Lucy tersenyum

"aku tidak aku ayah ibu khawatir padaku" Lucy kecilpun menunduk.

Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy

"Aku akan memberitahumu hal-hal yang di ajarkan bu guru di TK saat pulang sekolah"

Natsu mencoba menghibur teman barunya itu. Lucy tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Kemudian ibu Natsu mohon Natsu mengajak Natsu Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan menuntunnya berdiri berjalan kedalam ibu bangga melihat anaknya yg penolong.

Besoknya ketika Natsu kecil pulang sekolah,dia mengucapkan salam dan masuk kedalam ibu menyiapkan makan ganti pakaian dan makan, Natsu kecil meraih buku dan alat tulisnya lalu begegas keluar.

"mau kemana nak?"sang ibu bertanya.

" Natsu mau kerumah Lucy udah janji"

sang ibu yang mendengar tersenyum dan mengizinkan anaknya pergi.

Natsu dengan riangnya pergi kerumah Lucy dan mengetuk Lucy membuka pintu ''Eh,ada Natsu main sama Lucy ya?" ibu Lucy bartanya

."Bukan tante,tapi kami mau belajar"jawab Natsu dengan sumringah.

"ooh,bagus. Lucy juga mau belajar,tapi tidak ada nak Natsu' kemudian ibu Lucy mengantar Natsu kekamar Lucy.  
Natsu mengucap salam dan masuk. Lucy sedang mendengar lagu dari earphone namun sangat pelan hingga suara Natsu terdengar. Lucy membalas salam Natsu dan meraba-raba untuk menemukan tongkatnya,tapi Natsu dengan sigapnya menggandeng tangan Lucy dan menuntunnya untuk dudul di tikar bawah.

Natsu pun ikut duduk sambil menaruh buku dan alat tulisnya

"hari ini kita akan belajar membaca"ucap Natsu bersemangat.

"tapi aku gak bisa baca"balas Lucy dengan tertunduk.

"tenang saja,tadi aku bilang ke bu guru,lalu dia memberi ini" tukas Natsu bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cerita dengan huruf 'braile' llalu meletakkannya ditangan Lucy.

"Ini..kalau ini aku sudah diajari membaca dengan huruf ini"

.akhirnya mereka berdua larut dalam cerita.

"aku mau pulang dulu kita belajar lagi"ucap Natsu sambil berkemas. Natsu pun menuntun Lucy untuk duduk di kasur,lalu menaruh tongkatnya tepat disamping Lucy. Natsu pun keluar,kemudian pamit pada orang tua Lucy.

Natsu pun berjalan ke Natsu pun menyambut anaknya yang baru pulang itu.

" Natsu sayang,menyenangkan gak belajarnya?"Tanya ibu.

"Iya bu," jawab Natsu dengan senyumnya.

Kini Natsu kecil sudah bukan Natsu kecil sudah tumbuh menjadi pria remaja yang tampan. dan Lucy kecil,dia sudah menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik.  
Natsu sekarang kelas 2 dia terus mengajari Lucy apa yang dipelajarinya di sekolah.

Suatu hari Natsu menemukan Lucy sedang pipinya juga ada luka goresan. Natsu terkejut dan menenangkan Lucy,menggenggam tangannya Natsu bertanya "Luce,kamu kenapa?"Tanya Natsu dengan khawatir.

Lucy kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"tadi aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah,dan lewat segerombolan anak mereka melihatku sambil berteriak 'orang buta,orang buta'dan salah satu anak melempariku dengan batu"cerita Lucy dengan air mata.

Natsu merasa marah atas kejadian yang dialami menyeka air mata sahabatnya itu,yang kini mendapat tempat lebih di hatinya. Lucy kembali sesenggukan

"terkadang aku juga mau melihat bagaimana wajah sahabat yang sudah menemaniku 11 tahun ini"

Natsu tertegun mendengar keinginan temannya ini.

"ya,kamu pasti bisa melihat ku nanti"lirih Natsu sambil merangkul lembut sahabatnya itu.

"nah,sekarang sudah tenangkan?"Tanya Natsu lembut Lucy mengangguk."nah aku mau pulang dulu" Natsu pun pamit dan pulang. Natsu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan cerita dan keinginan 3 hari lagi adalah ulang tahun sahabatnya terlintas ide di kepalanya,

Ketika makan malam Natsu menyampaikan keinginannya pada kedua orang tuanya agak bertanya pada anak nya itu "kamu yakin nak?"ayah menatap Natsu. Natsu mengangguk mantap."kalau itu keinginanmu,kami tidak bisa ibu sampaikan kepada orang tua Lucy" ucap ibu tuanya diam-diam sangat bangga pada anaknya itu. Grandine menyampaikan hal ini pada orang tua sangat terharu dan berterima kasih.

Besoknya Natsu kembali kerumah Lucy,beda dengan kemarin Lucy tampak sangat pun duduk disamping Lucy. saking bahagianya Lucy langsung memeluk Natsu. Natsu merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Lucy melepas pelukannya dan bercerita alasan kenapa dia bahagia "aku besok akan akan melihat!"ucap Lucy yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"kau besok akan datang ke rumah sakit kan?".

"pasti" jawab Natsu.

Besoknya, Lucy dirumah sakit akan menjalani orang tua Natsu juga masuk ruang operasi, Lucy bertanya pada ibu Natsu

"Natsu mana tante?"Tanya Lucy.

"hmm, Natsu tidak bisa bertemu Lucy saat ini"jawab ibu Natsu lembut. Lucy merasa sedih.

kemudian Lucy pun dibawa masuk keruang 3 jam operasi dipindahkan keruang ICU. Lucy bertanya lagi mana Natsu,namun dia harus kembali perbannya akan dibuka.

Esok hari,tibalah saatnya perban mata kiri Lucy persatu perban dibuka,perban itu akhirnya dibuka dan kepalanya terasa instruksi dokter, Lucy membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. semakin lama semakin jelas.

"ibu?ayah?"

Lucy langsung menghambur kealam pelukan kedua orang tua yang belum pernah ia lihat Lucy melepas pelukan dan menyalami kedua orang tua Natsu.

Lucy terkejut mengetahui siapa yang dibelakang orang tua Natsu.

Lucy berjalan ke arah pria sebaya dengannya berhenti tepat kiri pria itu diperban.

"kamu Natsu?"Tanya Lucy

.pria itu mengangguk dengan senyumnya.

" Natsu? kau?" Lucy bertanya lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"selamat ulang tahun Lucy" ucap Natsu dengan senyum mengembang."terima kasih"ucap Lucy dengan air mata sembari menghambur kepelukan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kasih.

"jaga mataku ya Luce?"Tanya dan pinta Natsu.

"pasti" angguk Lucy cepat.

"dan juga,tolong jaga hatiku yang sudah kau ambil tanpa izin…"lanjut Natsu dalam hati.

Seolah-olah hati mereka berdua terhubung,Lucy ikut menjawab dalam hati  
"tentu saja,percayakan saja hatimu padaku, Natsu "

Dan kedua sahabat itu larut dalam pelukan mereka dan percakapan hati mereka

OWARI

* * *

Gomen jelek Minna T.T Ini FF pertama Auth yang di publish .

Sumimaseen~ *Ala Aries*

Kritik dan Saran please Minna-sama . Flame juga gak papa asal jangan Silent Reader u.u

Arigatou Gozaimasu,sumimaseen~

TTD

Aisowarai


End file.
